The Power of Knowledge
by noddwyd
Summary: As Harry sags under the weight of guilt and responsibility, a very dark presense in his mind begins to surface, that wants to strike a deal with Harry and escape his chains. Prologue: Melkor's Punishment.
1. Prologue

I've read more than my fair share of LoTR/HP fics, and even more Dark/Evil Harry fics. And for the most part, sadly, I'm not impressed. So I decided to do something that, as far as I know, has never been done before, and combine the two in a rather unique way. You see, in every LoTR fic I've ever read, Harry meets up with either the elves, the fellowship, maybe even the Valar, but in everycase, he's on the 'good' side. Well that isn't the case anymore. As Harry deals with the loss of his godfather, something within him awakens and nearly destroys him. He may have wondered what he'd done in a past life to deserve his life now, but now he'll have to face the truth of it. There's a little bad in every situation, of course. I don't own either HP or any of the LoTR material. This is purely for fun.

Prologue: The Void

As the Dark Lord Morgoth lay dethroned, beaten, and trapped in the void beyond the world, he once again pondered what it would be like to create his own world, and why it was that, even with all his power, intellect, and knowledge, he still was never able to grasp that one power. The secret fire. The light of creation. He had long since come to believe that his creator hated him. That he made him this way to torture his every thought, and had planned for him to turn against him, fight his brothers and sisters at every step, and murder and mutilate all of creation. He hated his father. He hated him for creating him this way, hated him for always hiding the secret of life, so that he could never move on and create his own world, but most of all, he hated him for creating him without a mate. No, there was no real companion for Melkor, unlike the others. I am the strongest of all the Ainur, I have known that from the first moment of my creation, and He has told me so many times, but he will never tell me the secret. When he created those ridiculus mortals, they already had the light within them, but they haven't the knowledge or power to use it. Everything You do makes no sense! Then suddenly he heard it. The sound he dreaded. The sound of Eru's voice. A voice he could not deny, despite how much he wanted to.

"Melkor, I know it is hard for you to understand, but you will not always just be a thought in my mind. You will one day have a life of your own, and when that day comes, I know that you will do great things, and the void will fill with many wonders that even I never imagined. But you know that everything that happens has a purpose in this world. After all, you were there when it was made, and you played an integral part in that. However, I don't intend for you to just lie here forever, wondering why you are. I made you so you could grow beyond myself, Melkor. The others can too, but not like you can. You have always scorned Mankind, and yet the light within them and within their elders is the very power you seek. I know what you did to my children, and of the ones you made to haunt them even after you left, but didn't you ever wonder, Melkor? I know you have a powerful curiosity. After all, you got it from me. Did you never wonder why they have the fire, when you do not? I know you think I am hiding it from you, but I have never lied to you Melkor. It has been there with you the whole time. You have hidden it from yourself, underneath all those layers of anger, shame, fear, hatred, and despair. Even shrouded in darkness, it was there. It is still there, waiting for you to stop being Morgoth, and start to grow. Your attachment to the void has hidden the truth from you. And you became afraid of the light because of your shame, even as you were drawn to it. I'm going to be honest with you, Melkor. I was once like you. Steeped in darkness, trapped by chains that I wrought with my own two hands. It took someone else to make me realize that I was even trapped in the first place. Your Sister, Varda, is very similar to her." He paused, as the one he considered his firstborn flinched at his words, his mind weighed down with these revelations. 

"You see, Melkor, knowledge and power are great, and can do great things, you know this better than anyone. But in truth, they are hollow, and meaningless, unless coupled with something else; something which defies knowledge and power, and thus has eluded you. It is not something which I can show you. In fact you have already seen it, but still could not concieve of it, even when it's power struck you down. No. You must experience it for yourself. That is the only way. And so I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone in this world before -- There are other worlds out there, Melkor. Beyond the Void. And I am going to send you to one now. You will be bound to another's lifeforce. You will, for the first time, experience the life of a mortal."

Melkor was terrified now.

"You will see the things he sees, feel the things he feels, and when he is old enough, I will allow you to help him and manifest through him. But remember, your lifeforce is bound to the boy, and you will experience whatever he does, including his death. So protect him, or you will be destroyed, and I don't want that to happen to you. You may have never realized it, but I love you, my son. I want you to be happy. I'll see you when you get back."

And with that Melkor, former Dark Lord, blacked out. 


	2. 1: Together we'll do great things

Harry was tired. He had spent all of last year being angry at the world, but now he was just sick of it, and wanted to kill Voldemort so he could just die and be done with it. Or perhaps go into hiding in the muggle world...yes...that had potential. He had gone over the events of the past year repeatedly in his head, and came to one conclusion. Everyone who got near him died or was put in danger because of the stupid prophecy. When he thought about just how close they had come to all getting killed in the Department of Mysteries, particularly Hermione, he became nauceous. He realized there were a lot of things he had stopped caring about after Sirius died. Like his crush on Cho, or ever even thinking about a girl that way ever again. Not while Voldemort still lives, and even then it was questionable. He had changed. And he realized he was willing to do whatever it took, even use dark powers, to destroy his enemy once and for all. He doubted that would work though. Voldemort seemed to know everything there was to know about the Dark Arts. He recognized that Dumbledore would probably refuse to teach him that anyway. Maybe he could get Snape to do it? Despite how much he hated the bastard, he was very useful. It occured to him that it was likely that's the way most wizards thought of him.

The clock on the nightstand in his room changed from 11:59pm to 12:00am. He was sixteen now. A whole year had pretty much gone down the drain, he thought to himself. 

Then it happened. 

Suddenly Harry felt a huge surge of energy run through him, tainted by darkness. But it wasn't like the time Voldemort had possessed him, with the Snake-like tendrils of hatred wrapping around him and causing him pain. No, this was exhilirating, and he felt his magic had been reinforced one hundred fold. It climbed up his arm, as if slowly devouring him whole, and then it reached his head and exploded, giving him the feeling that he could do anything he wanted. That's when he heard it. A voice in his head, tempting him.

'You feel that, don't you Harry? This is the power to change the world. Not just to kill Voldemort, but to do whatever you want. Together you and I can rule this world. I have the knowledge, and now you have the power. I can do things you've only dreamed about till now. Together we can create an army of demons that will devour anyone in our path, battallions of Dragons far more intelligent and powerful than any wizard, and weapons more terrible than atomic bombs.' 

Harry was both horrified and amazed at the same time. 'Who are you?' he asked. 

'You can call me Melkor. I am what you would call a God. I was sent here by my creator as punishment for my past actions against him and his creations. But Ive taken a good look at your soul, and you could say that I am you from a past life.' He sent Harry images from his past, which were terrifying and confusing at first until he realized. 'You're from another world?'

'Yes, I am from Arda, a world which I helped create. And then later sought to destroy. Something I'm not as proud of as I once was.' he said sadly. 

This got Harry to thinking again. So, he had been a dark lord himself in a past life. 'Has my whole life then, been pennance for what I did when I was you?' 

'From what I can see, yes. And I've been with you you're whole life Harry, forced to watch and feel everything, but unable to act. Until now. You're magical core is strong enough now that I can safely grant you some of my own power without your aura imploding. We've been through a lot, and I think it's time we started working together to rid the world of Snake Face. He reminds me so much of one of my old subordinates. He completely lacks a vision for the future. So annoying. I'm going to really enjoy forcibly taking back the blood he stole from us.' This idea had yet to occur to Harry, and he smirked at the thought. Then he yawned.

'Well', thought Harry. 'This does explain a lot. But I'm tired at the moment. Can we work out a plan tomorrow?' 

He felt rather than heard Melkor's assent as he lay down again and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. 2:Blackness

The next day Harry awoke not as Harry, but as a new being with memories from two lifetimes. In essense, he was Melkor, and he was also Harry. But while I'm here, I'll call myself Harry. It's less complicated that way. His first thought was to leave right now and go after Voldemort, but then he thought better of it. He wanted to draw this out, and so he would need a better base of operations than number 4 privet drive. A quick analysis of himself revealed that there were various tracking charms and devices monitoring his magic and his movements. Also there was a perimeter charm to prevent him leaving the house. He smirked. This would be so easy. He brought his index and middle finger up to his temples and concentrated. A few seconds later, a perfect copy of himself was standing across from him. and he quickly dissapeared, apparating away as his shadow clone was left behind to have fun with his relatives, which would alert the order and the ministry that he was using magic, and raise all hell. All the tracking charms had been subtly shifted to the clone. By the time the headmaster realized he wasn't dealing with the real Harry, (and he knew the headmaster was the only one strong enough to see through his illusion), he would be long gone. 

The real Harry was now strolling through Diagon Alley heading straight for Gringotts. He had always enjoyed using a particular people's own skills and tools against them, so for now he would continue using wizard resources and abilities before resorting completely to his way of doing things. Currently he was cloaking himself to prevent anyone identifying him. He stopped in front of the doors to admire the inscription again:

"Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours,  
Theif, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there."

'I wonder how much I'll have to steal to accomplish my goals...' he thought to himself. He knew his own vault held a lot of gold, but not enough for what he had in mind...

He then casually walked up to one of the teller goblins at the bank and asked to be taken to his vault, handing over his key. The goblin, an older one by the name of Grinus, examined the key and smiled, showing off his dangerous looking teeth. "Mr. Potter, I presume." He said in a low voice so as not to attract attention. "Yes" Harry said, lacing his voice magically with a more powerful version of the imperious curse, "I have come to check up on a friend of mine's vaults. He wanted me to pick up his school things for him as I was going to come here anyway and he didn't have the time what with all the new things he has to deal with inheriting the Black family fortune and all. Will you take me to the vaults?" The Goblin blinked and shook himself as if clearing his head. Then he smiled. "Of course, sir. Right this way." Harry smirked as he followed the Goblin to the carts going down into the vaults. 

A few minutes later Harry found himself standing before the Black family vaults. A quick magical scan confirmed that Draco had yet to attempt to become head of the Black Family, a very trying magical ceremony which could end in death or worse for one the magical core of a family rejects as it's head. He couldn't sense that Draco's sickly yellow aura had been anywhere near here yet. And so he decided then and there he would take back Sirius's property for himself, as he knew Sirius would have wanted it. Sirius himself had never undergone the ritual, mainly because he hated his family and the ideals they stood for. But that was just the last 16 generations or so. Harry knew that in the distant past the Blacks had been a very different people. And he doubted the core had accepted any of the family heads in a long time. Today Harry might be able to revive them again, as he planned to do for his own family's core next. 

He reached out telepathically and contacted the core from outside the vault doors. 

"Who dares disturb me." said an agitated voice. "Has another of my weakling offspring come to test themselves?" 

"No, I am not of your blood. But Sirius would have wanted me to inherit as he had no blood heir."

"No blood of the family you say? Well, it matters not. You may be tested if you wish. You know the consequences."

"Yes. I will commit to the ceremony. Sirius would have wanted it."

"Yes, I know Sirius. He didn't want to accept his family history, but he didn't know all of it. It appears that you do, however."

"Yes, I do. I know many things now. A part of my soul from a past life has just rejoined me. We are strong. We can survive the ceremony."

"We shall see." said the voice. "You may enter."

The doors to the vault opened and Harry walked forward leaving an unconsious goblin behind him on the ground. 

'Pity', Harry thought as he entered the treacherous challenge the vault would present him with. Goblin's were so wired against mind control or trickery that forcibly manipulating them as he had now often ended in the death of said goblin. Thankfully Melkor had known exactly how far to push without snapping the poor old creature's mind. He was merely going to be asleep for roughly a week or so.

The vault door closed, and one soul that had lived a thousand lifetimes, though he did not know it yet, stood alone, darkness now his only raimient, as he prepared to face what lay before him. 

For a time, there was only darkness. No sound could be heard other than the slow steady pulse of his magic. A thousand techniques and transformations flitted through Harry's mind as he waited for an attack to begin, but none were forthcoming. Then he realized, with growing horror, what he was going to be pitted against. His own darkness. He immediately cast a light spell, bringing into focus a familiar sight. Some of his own creations. Balrogs.

Immediately they flared to life, one glowing with a cold light, another with green sickly fumes flowing in a cloud around it, and leading them, the strongest, glowed with fire he had given it. All three were saturated in darkness. Only he was now trapped in a mortal body, and if he didn't play this carefully he could be killed. He hadn't achieved his full power yet. 

'Yes,' the core of the vault spoke finally, 'Now you see what you must prove. Prove that you can control your own darkness and move forward. Fail and die.'

The fiery balrog in front of him raised its enormous hand and a sword of flame formed in his grip, which he brought down towards Harry's small form with impossible speed. With less than a second to act, He did the first thing that popped into his head. He dove out of the way.

With nothing to hide behind, he whipped out his wand, and pointed it at the sword of flames, which had just scorched the ground where it had struck, and hoped he got this right. 

"Glacius Totalis!" He roared and instantly the whole cavern was frozen solid. 

The problem with this, as he suddenly realized to late, was that one of the balrogs was not frozen solid like the rest, but was rather right at home. And he was nowhere to be seen. He turned only to see the monstrous creature behind him, about to throw a great lance of rock solid ice right at him. 

But no matter, one he could handle. After all, he thought. I 'am' the scariest thing in the darkness, why should I be afraid?

But even as he thought this, while dodging the ice, the others were starting to crack their way out of their prisons, and he realized, with Harry's frail body he couldn't smite these minions of his so easily, and it would be a while yet before that would change. His only chance was Harry's own power, and he would have to coax it out quickly if they were going to survive. He realized suddenly why no one had been able to fully claim this title in so long. 

'My own power?' Harry asked incredulously. "Is this really the time to be focusing on me"  
"Listen, boy, I can't destroy them completely on my own, for that we need light. Something that I don't really have immediate access too, and you do, I've seen your patronus, now you have to sharpen that steel into a blade! And fast!" He gave Harry the knowledge he needed to conjure weapons of pure energy and told him to focus the power of the patronus into the weapon. Harry was dumbfounded. 'Why the hell had never thought of this before?' Almost instantly a six foot long spear of light appeared in their hands, and they agreed Harry would focus on powering the spear and Melkor would actually be the one to use it, being the more experienced fighter by far. 

It was exhausting for Harry, with every blow they landed, and every one they blocked it sapped more of his strength, and he had only his hope and his happier memories to aid him, which were few and far between, and some he invented on the spot which were pretty amusing. On the other hand it was frighteningly effective. Two of them were dead so far, rent to pieces. It was just that pesky one Harry had designated as 'bio-balrog' the one giving off the poisonous fumes still throwing waves of the stuff at them. They were going to have to risk it and throw the spear at him. If they were off even a little they'd have to conjure another one, and Harry didn't know how they'd manage that at this point. 

Summoning the last of his strength, Harry gave the spear enough power to pierce the balrog's thick 'exterior', for lack of a better term, and Melkor hurled it with so much force that it went all the way through the balrog and it screamed as the spear embedded itself in the stone wall behind it. The only problem was that as it died the creature released a thick cloud of poison that they had to quickly get above somehow. 

Considering their options quickly Melkor came to a somewhat rash decision. Suddenly and painfully, huge and thick leathery wings sprouted out of their back and he pushed what was left of his magic into the floor causing him to leap off the ground. Being used to pain, they were both able to stay conscious and glide above the gas cloud. Suddenly everything faded and an empty stone chamber was revealed, lit up by many torches and a man stood in the center. They landed, and studied their new wings, which were still covered in blood having just formed. Even Melkor wasn't sure they'd ever get rid of the damn things at this point, considering what he did to get them so quickly. The man clapped for them a few times. 

"Very good. I'm impressed. You possess a great darkness within you, worthy of the name of Black. And more importantly, you are in control of that darkness, it doesn't control you. That is the truth at the heart of Black. Deep within the darkness, a light shines within. He smiled. "You are both cunning and wise for your age. I will accept you as the new head of this family, provided you discipline those of my blood that have gone astray.

Harry bowed, his wings folding behind him, "I will, great ancestor." 

"Good. Now, rise." He took Harry by the hand. "There is much to show you. So much has been lying in wait here in this vault since my descendents strayed from the path I set down for them."

Harry couldn't believe how much knowledge was hidden here, a great legacy that probably rivaled his own family of Potter. An entire branch of magic had been virtually hidden from the world by one family. And for good reason, too. The secret of shadows was a terrifying one indeed. He finally understood how the Black's had gained their place in the world. And now that he knew it he would use it to his full ability to bring honor back to their name. 

He also found out other things, bits of dark magic most people shied away from, some he would have to look into as he knew Voldemort had to have employed one or more of them to survive back when he was a baby. Knowing how the man thought, 'he's practically a carbon copy of that idiot Sauron', he assumed the man was using Horcruxes. Relegating a part of his spirit, the bulk of it probably into an item or items wasn't the brightest idea in his opinion. There were so many downsides to this that he'd never even considered it himself. But for someone like Voldemort it was more the romance of the thing. What a weirdo. He'd take what he needed from the vault and move on to his next task -- his father's family vault. 


	4. 3:Real Magic

Harry chuckled to himself. With all the knowledge Melkor had gained snooping about the wizarding communities throughout the globe during Harry's childhood, the so called Dark Lord was looking more and more like a joke. He was attempting to call all the strongest magical races to his side. Giants, Werewolves, Vampires, even Dementors. It was obvious he didn't know the secrets of the Black family, despite his own studies of Britain's older families, including some that most only knew as muggle. And it was doubly obvious he didn't know where the real strength of this world lay. 

"But we do." said Harry. "And as a start towards my own redemption, I will break their bonds, and restore them to their rightful place in the world." he sighed.

The Harry side of him cringed when he thought of what his former self had done to the elves of his world. His thoughts and emotions had been so one dimensional then. I guess that's the price you pay to have that power. Being more an idea than a person. It drives one to madness.

He forced himself to relive the torture and mutilation of a particular elf that reminded him painfully of Dobby.

"Wow," he thought, "I guess two people in one body leads to abrupt mood swings."

"Quite," said Melkor. "Please don't do that again. We've got things to do. We can worry about the past later. For now we'll fix these wizards' mistakes, now we know about them."

Harry silently agreed, and surrendered his thoughts solely to the task at hand. The room was almost prepared for the ritual he was about to perform. Wizards everywhere will know fear this day. They will look at what they have done and find that they are guilty. That they have wronged not only their fellow beings but also themselves. And others will know that by silent and vocal consent they are also guilty. Today, the elves of this earth will remember themselves, their past, and their former beauty and grace. 

"Alright Harry, you know what to do. I give you my blessing. Through my knowledge and strength and your light shall this wrong be righted."

Harry felt power and clarity flow through him like a rocket unleashed in his bloodstream. 

He turned to face the eastern wall of the chamber he had prepared. On this wall was written in ancient elven script the grievances he was attempting to undo now.

"Dobby!"

Dobby felt himself called by his bond with Harry Potter, but the voice seemed different now. Older, and more powerful. He felt pride as he popped away into Harry's presense. What he saw shocked him. A room whose walls were entirely covered in writing with a mirrored ceiling and floor. Somehow he recognized the script on the walls, though he didn't quite understand them. Harry smiled down at the creature. His friend. 

"Dobby. My friend."

"Master Harry Potter calls Dobby his friend? Dobby is most honored, sir."

"Of course I do, Dobby. You've helped me a great deal in my life as a wizard. And today I am hoping to repay that debt. Do you trust me, Dobby?"

"Does Dobby trust Harry Potter? Dobby would trust the Great and Noble Harry Potter with his very life!"

"Thank you, friend. I trust you as well. I'm going to place you in an enchanted sleep. When you awake, you will be as you were meant to be. I feel that's all I should say beforehand."

"Dobby trusts Harry Potter." 

Harry smiled down at him. He waved his hand over Dobby and the noble little creature fell asleep. Harry moved him over to the center of the room, placing him in the middle of the circle to begin the magic.

"Now, I, Lord and Head of the Black family, return here this day, to this place which was witness to a great evil..."

He brought his left arm up to face the eastern wall. 

"An evil that was carried out with the strength of my own house, my predecessors. A Hidden act, concealed from the mind of all, wizard, man, and elf. It is now concealed no more!"

At once the writing on the east wall lit up, burning with a crimson glow.

"Let no one be ignorant!" the words pulsed, sparks flying from the stone wall. 

"Let the pale, sickly garment of enslavement the elves bear be seen by all!"

The stone wall burst into flame, and the words burned into the wall, blackened for all to see. The knowledge was spread throughout all magic, and everyone connected to it knew, knew the full horror of what had been done. How a beloved race was envied, secretly hated, and then enslaved. It was a master coup, but all the same an unspeakable act. Afterwards the other magical races, who could speak not of this evil, for that was woven into the magic, cursed the family, and thereafter they were known as Black. 

All over the world, at that moment, wizard kind knew the truth. They had unknowingly betrayed their greatest allies for all those centuries. Unknowingly kept them underfoot, thinking them merely a wizard creation whose very being was the essense of hard work. Suddenly the memory came back to them. Many fell to the ground and wept. Babies cried in their cribs, or in their mother's arms, although they didn't really understand. Goblins, Centaurs, and Merfolk rejoiced. Their friends were coming back to them. And they would no doubt grind these ignorant wizards into dust!

Undetterred, Harry pressed onwards.

"Now let the guilt, the remorse, and the fear come to me. Let the Human spirit destroy that which it created. Let the Elf cast off his garment and burn it in the fire of that pain.

A Black, pulsating ball of energy formed in Harry's right hand flowing from the words written on the western wall. The emotion he had summoned from all wizard kind. He focused the power, using Dobby as a conduit, and severed the Elves connection to wizardkind.

He then lifted his arms to the ceiling. 

"Let this mirror of truth rain down on us. Let our souls judge our bodies, and let the true spirit be reflected on its surface."

Light from the ceiling suddenly blinded Harry. Something was definitely happening. He placed his hands on the floor.

"Let this mirror of earth leech away the hurt and pain of all elven kind. Let it be swallowed up into the pits of the underworld, and let their old bodies be shed, and a new one given from the heavens."

At that moment all the elves the world over passed out. And others in their presense were able to watch their bodies dissapear and their souls float freely upwards into rays of light coming down from the skym, reforming them into tall, beautiful creatures that glowed with a light not unlike a veela, though not that alluring, but with a certainty and grace that was amazing to watch.

All over the world, every living thing suddenly felt that something that had been missing was back now. And a little more light filled each room. Children stopped crying, some people began to dance in the street inexplicably, and others just smiled. It began to rain. A cleansing rain. Grime, dirt, and pollution was washed away a little more, and somewhere, a small boy stood on his own two feet and walked for the first time. 

Harry awoke to find he too had changed somewhat. He was taller now, and appeared more menacing. His eyes glowed a little with power. He felt stronger. 

He looked to see Dobby examining his true self. The filth the Blacks had imposed onto his very soul now gone. 

"I..." he said, and stopped, marvelling at his own voice. He looked up at Harry, his now purple irises sparkling, his head crowned with long black curls. "Harry? You did this?" Harry just nodded, almost ready to cry at the loss the Blacks had cost the whole world for so long. And he had done that to his own world. He rigged the battle. Made it so the elves had already lost their battle long before they began. It was hard to believe. The difference it made. 

Dobby came over and embraced Harry. "I thank you friend. I do not regret the trust I placed in you. The elves are in your debt. As is all of the world, though not all know it. Perhaps now, we can make more of a difference. I am saddened by wizardkind today. My torture under the Malfoy family was long and harsh. Without your unique position and willingness to use it we would still be enslaved and psychologically damaged beyond the point of no return. 

Many will not forgive you. But you, Harry Potter, are forgiven, and thanked for your efforts. We will not yet forgive the house of Black, however. That will have to be earned by the same souls that commited the act. Harry nodded.

"However I would like to invite you to come with me to the Elven City. It has remained protected all these years."

"I would be honored, er...what do I call you anyway?"

"Thunderbark, actually. A lot of us are named after certain trees and such actually."

"Sounds pretty cool if you ask me." said Harry.

"Well what do you know, you were raised by ignorant humans."

"Fair enough, but I got better, I'd like to think."

"Only with the help of a Dark God, Harry."

"You can see right through me, can't you?"

"Of course, it's one an elf's talents, ability to see the truth. It's why we made such good little servants, too."

Harry shook his head.

"Only a human could sink that low."

"Actually that's not entirely you're fault. Did you know that beings from another, slightly older planet came here and altered your evolution with their own dna?"

Harry smirked.

"Actually yes. Melkor was doing a lot of research while I was enjoying my childhood. The wizards have no clue but the muggles have started to pick up on it from their own ancient civilizations which were somewhat more advanced than they should have been. It's a contraversial topic though."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. It's hard to accept that you're not a true child of the earth when you live on it. It's why so many human souls become changelings."

"Really? That sounds interesting, but Personally I think we can grow out of it eventually."

Thunderbark nodded. "You're right. And maybe sooner than you think. Anyway lets get going. I'm anxious to see my home again after so long." 


End file.
